Forum:Admin Election/Archive 1
WonderBuono! Hello! My name is Shayna, but you can call me WonderBuono! if you want. I have been on this wiki since June 16, 2011, and have made over 2,500 edits. I have been a Winx fan for about 8 years, so I am very knowledgable about the series. I also love English, so I'll make sure all our articles are grammatically perfect. :) Being an admin is something I've wanted for a long time, and I do have a bit of experience as I was once an admin for AKB48 wiki and I am currently an admin at Hello! Project wiki. Of course I may be a bit busy, but knowing my responsibilities as admin I will not be inactive! Also, I love organization and I value fairness among wiki users, meaning that I am willing to compromise and hear everyone else's opinion before making a decision. I guess that's all, so please vote for me! :) Yes I really want to say Yes! She's hard-working. Even she's not in here much, I can see she tries to be here as possible as she can. More than that, her edits are good. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) She gets a yes from me :) She has the experience (over one year), and has a lot of edits stocked up :) She also has the experience (one adminship, one wiki in process). Being busy is common, and understandable :) Huh, friendly, lots of good edits, and seriously, you CAN be friend anybody! I say yes yes YES! She's so so friendly and has a lot of good edits. She's works hards so much ^^!! So I say Yes ;) ~FM I don't really know her well, but I see she does edits that really improve the wiki :)! Good luck :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) No BelievixinStella Hi, my name is Brittney :)! I joined this wiki on June 6, 2012 and have over 6,000 edits. I am admin and rollback on numerous wiki's so I have experience with all the tools. I am online as much as possible and even though I am really busy I always find time for editting. I enjoy all types of editting, even just adding commas or fullstops to make sure the punctuation is perfect. I believe I am really helpful and I often welcome new users. I also report users who are vandalizing to the admins and try and help them just in case they aren't vandalizing, but aren't sure how to edit. I have been wanting to be an admin for a long time, but I don't want it for the title, I just want to help my fellow users and make this wiki much more successful :) I always check the Recent Wiki Activity, making sure there are no edits that could vandalize the pages and perfect the grammar. I also try and solve arguments between other users and have helped sort out quite a few arguments and misunderstandings. I'm a calm and friendly person and I enjoy making friends :)! Good Luck to the other nominees and thank you for reading. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes I say Yes. She is really friendly, helpful and active. She's hard-working, too. And beside that, she's a good user with good edits, including grammar checking. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) From what I've seen, she makes good edits, and she is very active. She's also good with English/grammar, so I say yes! :) WonderBuono! (talk) 16:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) BelievixinStella... can you message me which wikis you have admin-ed... Numerous is too general. However, she gets a yes from me since she meets all the guidelines :) We need a grammer checker... I surely am terrible at grammar :p She's a great user, always want to help out, the friendliest user in this wiki....i say yes She's a really nice, friendly, active and helpful user so I say Yes :D!! ~FM Her edits show how helpful the wiki can be. Seeing that she has had experience as admin, navigation of the admon dashboard should be easy. Also, her edits are a true strength that could be quite vital. So I say yes. 02:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) BelievixinStella is an amazing user here and seems very passionate about this wiki as can be inferred with the number of edits she has. She's a responsible, reliable user and I definitely would trust her with admin rights. 02:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Her edits rock, her personality is amazing, and she is truly awesome all that needs to be said. Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 02:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) She has an awesome personality, respects the standards and rule is good at editing! She also very nice. She deserves it! --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 18:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes Brittney :) You are a very nice person. You aren't angry at me when I copied your sig (not exactly like yours, right?).Also at the Disney Fairies Wiki, you gave me the codes for the talkbox! 08:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you will be the best choice, you are so gentle kind and edits so good. No RoseForever Hi :)! I am RoseForever. I'm here to nominate myself. I am super friendly, and nice. I have never been an admin in my whole life, so I nominated myself, and this is my chance. I know I don't deserve this because I've been copying things - right now, I don't. So, I am thinking if I would be admin... IDK what will people say about me 'cause I copied. But, still, please pick me. Yes I agree. More or less, the time you join here still so short, but I believe in these time you earn a lot of experience. Beside that, you're really friendly to people. I can see that clearly. I say Yes. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yay! I'm so glad you nominated yourself. Good luck :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:51, March 28, 2013 (UTC) She's very nice, sweet, and friednly user. She's active, too!! So I say yes :D!! ~FM Since you are very very very nice, sweet, friendly and helpful, you deserve to be an admin! You are like Flora! You created me sigs, vote for me at the Admin Election at the Winx Club sirenix Wiki and you tell me to do right things and not the bad things! 02:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) No I say no, 'cause you copied this wiki's stuffs (infos, templates) to another wiki, that plagiarism, also, you don't have any experience, or any knownledge about codes, or how commonplace on wiki like categories work! And it seems like you always have problem with other people's pics! FabCassandra Hello, my name is Cassie. I have been editing since January 10, 2010 and I have made 3500 edits in this wikia. I've been a Winx Club fan since 2004 and I still the episodes from time to time. I would like to be an admin, but because I think if I become an admin, I can help this wikia much better. I promise I won't mess up this wikia, I always control grammar on other pages and add pictures when they need to. You can two other Wikia's where I'm also an admin (H2O wikia and Pretty Little Liars wikia). I've always wanted to be an admin since I joined this Wikia, but I think I would deliver so much help. Thank you for reading this and I hope that you will pick me. Xoxo Cassie. Yes Even though she isn't as active as others, I think she'd be a perfect choice for admin and she was once a rollback. She is also really friendly. Good luck :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Her edits are good and she's really friendly. Beside that, she's experienced and a rollback, too. That's why I say Yes. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) No Princessfairyflora Hello I am PrincessFairyFlora. I have been on this wiki since November of 2011, I am nominating myself as admin because I feel I have gained a lot of experience. I care deeply about this wiki and all the friends and other users that work to make it the best winx wiki. If I am picked I promise to always carry out my responsibilities fully, it would be a great privilege to be picked as an admin. Thank you for reading my request, there a lot of good users that would make great admins that have requested, thank you again for reading mine, and good luck to all the others that have requested. Yes I think you're a helpful and kind user, but if you become an admin, you can't leave the wiki for a long period of time. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I say Yes. She's kind and she matches all the guidelines. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, 'cause she a good user, always help and welcome new users with a warm welcome, always ready to share and help her's friends when they got a problem. 鏡音リン ・レン'']] ''Talk'' I say Yes :)!! Because you're a nice and friendly person. ^ ^ ~FM No SARAH hyder Hello there. I've been in this wikia for a long time, and I want to be an admin as I have a lot of experience in the wikia. I think I'm kind and helpful, and hopefully, a good editor. I really want this wikia to be successful, and I'm good at grammer, spelling etc... There are a lot of good users in this site that is fit to be an admin, and I want to be one of them. Thank you, and hope you say yes. Yes Well, I say Yes :D!!! Because you're a nice editor, and a very sweet person :) ~FM Well, I say yes. You are very good at reverting edits and fixing up edits that need to be corrected. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow :D! I didn't know that you have applied :D! Well, I say yes, since you're experienced, friendly, helpful and hard-working :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) No Reason